Shota Kazehaya
Shota Kazehaya is the love interest of Sawako Kuronuma from Kimi ni Todoke. Personality Shota is known by many people for being outgoing and cheerful, and Sawako stated herself that she felt Shota was made out of cheerfulness itself. He has always been cheerful and energetic around Sawako, as he wanted to see her smile again and was interested in her, not realizing it was out of feelings of love. He even admitted he had acted however he wanted around Sawako at first. Shota is a caring person to everyone, as he has always helped Sawako, and never wants her to cry. He even comforted Kurumi in middle school, when he asked her if something really was wrong, since he could tell she was crying even though she didn't show it. Despite these good traits, Shota is known for having many bad traits, which he himself notes. He has admitted to Sawako himself that he is a selfish person, although she said she did not mind. When talking with Ryu, he admits that he's a selfish person who wants everything his way, and was jealous of those who were near Sawako, and Ryu also notes he has a short- temper. He is shown to be a bit oblivious at times, as at first he thought Sawako's admiration was feelings of love until he realized after, leaving him to be embarassed at himself. He also thought Kurumi actually liked Pin, but finds out Kurumi's true feelings. He also does not realize Sawako actually loves him, as he thought Sawako just didn't hate him, until he starts to think he is an annoyance to Sawako, only hurting her more. He is also shown to be dedicated to Sawako, as he rejected Kurumi when she confessed her feelings to him, admitting he was truly in love with someone, which was Sawako. Appearance Shota has a tall good-looking figure. He is seen to have brown blackish hair, big brown eyes and is known for having a bright smile, which is something a lot of people like about him. He is considered to be very handsome. He usually wears different variations of the uniform, but usually only wears a tie during days with ceremonies. In summer, he just wears a buttoned shirt, in spring and fall he wears a long sleeved buttoned shirt with a blue vest over it, and in winter wears a beige vest with a blue jacket over it. When he goes out, he usually wears casual clothing like most other guys, and wears a green jacket with a fur hoodie during winter. Relationship with Sawako Kunonuma His relationship with Sawako is one of the main forces that drives the series. Shota has always been interested in Sawako since the first day of school after seeing her smile, since he never saw it again. He began to fall in love with Sawako after the Courage Test, and starts to talk to her more. He helps her many times, giving her new opportunities, and is troubled when Sawako begins to avoid him, until he finds out it is because of the rumors. He is not afraid to scold Sawako, in order to make her understand that avoiding him wasn't right, and that he talked to her because he wanted to. He figures out later on that Sawako isn't the type who thinks about dating at first, and decided to hold off for a while. He's admitted to Sawako that he's selfish and may not be able to be there for her at times, but she says it was fine, which left him a bit happy. Shota is the type of person who wants to be there for Sawako no matter what, and be there to protect her, as seen when Ryu catches a ball that almost hits Sawako, leaving Shota to tell Ryu he wished he was the one who "saved her". He also threatened Kento when he thought Kento had made Sawako cry, leading Sawako to cry even more. Shota has thought Sawako as being pretty many times, but really feels she's prettier than usual during their DATE on New Years. He is always someone who affects Sawako greatly, and admits Sawako affects him as well. Shota has gotten jealous over situations involving Sawako many times, as seen when he takes Sawako by the hand away from Ryu, and when he stood up in panic after Kento started getting closer to Sawako. After Sawako doesn't give him chocolates on Valentine's Day, he becomes more troubled by what Sawako feels, and how he wants to tell Sawako his feelings. In the end, when he does get the courage to confess to Sawako, it ends up badly, with both of them thinking they'd been rejected. Later on, even though Pin "tells" Shota to give up, Shota decides he can't give up on his feelings for Sawako, since she has always tried hard no matter what, and he wants to do the same. He admires Sawako for this, and is inspired to keep trying, as he feels Sawako has misunderstood him. After they both confess their feelings to one another, they finally get together, but Shota finally asks Sawako out, after being unsure of how their relationship was. Later on, during their first date, Shota finally gets the Christmas present that Sawako wanted to give him, and the chocolates she was too nervous to give. After Shota finds out what had truly happened, he is left happy , and comforts Sawako after she wishes time would pass by quickly so being together was normal, and admitting he thought he was the only one who loved her, and wasn't being loved back. Shota continues to give compliments to Sawako on how she looks after they get together, leaving Sawako flustered but happy. Shota admits how he could never hate Sawako no matter what, and truly cares about her. However, after they tried kissing but got interrupted, they have become a bit awkward around one another. On later, earlier chapters, they do kiss and some of the tension is gone. Category:Male Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest